


Marinette aka Irakusa-chan

by DawnWave



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Salt, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, gamer marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnWave/pseuds/DawnWave
Summary: Marinette just enjoyed Gaming, what could go wrong?I might leave this as a one-shot but I also might continue it, I don't know!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Kirito, Tsuboi Ryoutarou | Klein/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 9
Kudos: 594





	Marinette aka Irakusa-chan

Marinette had always loved video games. Her father had gotten her hooked on UMS when she had been very young and she had followed her passion from there. She also loved fashion design and knew that if her designing took off, she would need to be able to speak at least one language other then French. She chose Japanese and when the VRMMORPG SAO came out she had paid the extra fee to get both the nerve gear and game shipped to Paris so that she could play it. She had woken up extra early to make sure she could play it when it launched, logged in under the game ID of Irakusa (Nettle) and had loved every second of it until she had found that she couldn’t log out.

Instead of panicking like many of the others did when the announcement came that they were now in what was essentially a death game, she had followed two boys into the alley and asked if she could join the younger of the two when he headed out. Kirito, for that, was his name, had been reluctant at first but her reasoning of being safer with someone watching his back had agreed and their partnership grew from there. She had let him claim the name Beater after they beat the first-floor boss but had refused to leave his side.

Together they had worked their way through the floors, watching each other’s backs and keeping each other alive. Somewhere along the line, they had fallen in love with each other too and when they had retrieved the revival item they had agreed to get married so the if one of them died the other could revive them. They occasionally worked with Asuna too and while it was clear to anyone that had eyes that Asuna liked Kirito, Kirito only had eyes for Marinette. In the end, Asuna had settled for being good friends to both of them and had let herself fall for Klein instead. They made an odd couple but it worked and everyone was happy.

When Kirito and Irakusa had found Yui, Klien and Asuna had been contacted and they had worked together to try and find out her origins. All four of them had been devastated when she had finally remembered everything after touching the admin console, and both Asuna and Irakusa had celebrated when Kirito had managed to save her as an in-game item. When Kirito had found his Duel Weilding unique skill they had been startled. They had been even more startled when she found a unique skill of her own in her menu, Shurikenjutsu. It had taken some experimentation but they had discovered that this let her conceal her weapons, something she enjoyed doing anyway as she generally made all of their casual clothes with the sowing skill.

When they had reached the 75th floor and defeated the Skull Reaper, Irakusa had been relieved. They only had 25 floors left was all that had run through her mind. Then Kirito had thrown the curveball at everyone by revealing that Heathcliff was Kayaba and had challenged him to the winner takes all duel. She had watched with her heart in her throat as they had fought and Marinette as Irakusa had broken through the paralysis to save Kirito’s life at the cost of her own at the end without a second thought. Finding themselves on a ledge watching as Aincrad had deleted itself had been a blessing as they had been able to reveal their IRL identities to each other as well as her being able to finally tell him she was in France and that she would find her way to him as soon as she could.

That had turned out to be harder than expected as her parents had wanted to smother her with love almost as soon as she’d woken up. She had managed to get hold of Kirito a week later though and despite the distance, they had sworn to keep dating. She had even managed to convince her parents to let her get an Amusphere and to let her play ALO once she had completed enough physiotherapy to regain some of the muscle mass she had lost during her time in SAO. Whenever she wasn’t chatting to Kirito and doing her physio she was working her way through the school work that she had missed. Thankfully she had been a year ahead so she only needed to catch up a single year's worth of work instead of two, however, she was determined to catch up as much as she could and hopefully stay that year ahead.

This turned out to be easy for her as, despite being in-game, there had been enough people of school-going age that the players that had been school teachers IRL had banded together to create a school of sorts so that they didn’t have too much to catch up. It also turned out that by following the Japanese curriculum as she had been, she had pushed ahead in certain subjects and hadn’t needed to catch up with them at all!

She had gone into ALO when she had received the news about Asuna and the three hundred and made her way to meet up with the assault team at the base of the world tree. Leafa had been stunned when Kirito had kissed her as had many of the ALO players but they didn’t pay them much attention as they worked together to free everyone.

It wasn’t too long after all of that that she had received the Ladybug Miraculous. She had had a long talk with Tikki about what would work and what wouldn’t with regards to her weapon skills from SAO vs her ladybug skills but in the end, they had agreed that if she used too many of those skills she would probable reveal identity by accident so she kept most of her skills hidden. Marinette had soon discovered that being Ladybug had helped her recover much more then the physio did which she absolutely loved. When she had told Kirito about it he had been slightly jealous but he had also been relieved because he knew that her plan was push through school as fast as she could so that she could move to Japan.

Two years after SAO and 6 months after becoming Ladybug a new girl joined her class. Marinette hadn’t paid much attention to her, preferring to concentrate on keeping her momentum in class going. She felt she lost enough learning time due to being Ladybug and wanted nothing more than to ignore all the drama that seemed to erupt around Lila. She had even said as much quite absently one day when one of the people in her class had tried to make her join everyone during lunch. It seemed that Lila had taken this as a challenge and tried everything she could think of to try and make everyone hate Marinette. While it worked on some of the class there were those it hadn’t worked on completely so even though Marinette found herself as an outsider yet again, Lila wasn’t satisfied.

It was completely by accident that Marinette toppled all of Lila’s lies in the end. Unknown to Marinette, Lila had organised for the whole class to be able to log in to ALO on a Saturday afternoon. She had promised to show them all the best areas to level up and had even promised to introduce the class to Kirito, Klein, Asuna and Irakusa. Max had been over the moon at the thought of meeting such high profile players and Lila had figured out how to lie when they didn’t get to meet them. Unfortunately, the area that Lila had led the class into was a high-level area that none of them should have ventured anywhere near. Lila had screamed and tried to run away as soon as a mob had appeared, however, Adrien had reacted just as quickly and had stopped her. The class had tried working together to beat it but even combined, they just couldn’t beat the mob as their attacks didn’t do enough damage.

Just as they were about to accept defeat the mob shattered, leaving them all stunned. The figure stood up slowly then turned around revealing Marinette’s features.

“What are you doing here?” Lila growled at her, “I didn’t invite you nor did I organise an AmuShere for you!” The class blinked in surprise at that thoughtless admission. Lila had told them that Marinette had declined the opportunity to join them.

“I was in the area,” Marinette said calmly. “There is meant to be a mock raid in about an hour and we, that is my party and myself, wanted to grind a little. It probably won’t add much to our levels but it’s still fun.”

“Who the hell would party with a loser like you?” Lila was growing angrier by the minute. First Marinette had shown up with no warning and beat something none of them could beat, now she was acting innocent about it.

“That would be us,” a male voice sounded from behind the class and they turned to look at the newcomer. Their first thought was that he was wearing too much black, much like Marinette was wearing too much blue. They then looked behind him and saw several more players standing calmly and chatting among themselves. They seemed to be a completely mixed group though. They could see almost every race that you could play as represented within the group.

Max was the next one to speak, “Seriously though, how did you take that mob out? We couldn’t even damage it. Lila said this was a good area for noob grinding.” As he said that the group that Marinette was with started laughing quite hard. This, in turn, made the class glared at them. Marinette almost regretted all the time she had spent teaching her group French when that happened.

“Noob area? This isn’t a noob area!” Asuna said between breaths. “This is for the higher level players as more often than not only high-level mobs spawn here.”

The class looked troubled until Adrien looked at Marinette.

“How high level are we talking here?” He asked while looking at the class in concern.

“Not as high as say the mobs in the Labyrinth, but still high enough to give someone who has done some serious grinding at least some XP per kill,” Marinette explained almost pensively, while the rest of her group nodded. It was then that the class realised that none of the people with Marinette had introduced themselves.

“By the way, who are you, people?” Nino asked.

“Oh!” Marinette said looking startled. “Well you already know who I am IRL but as it’s rude to use real names in-game, I’m called Irakusa.”

“Kirito.”

“Asuna.”

“Leafa.”

“Klein.”

“Agil.”

“Lisbeth.”

“Silica.”

“Sinon.”

“And I’m Yui!” A navigation pixie said bursting out of Kirito’s pocket.

Even though they were in-game, Lila looked like she was about to faint. Max looked like he wanted to start asking all sorts of questions and Chloe just looked like she would rather be elsewhere.

“I’d forgotten you played these and that you were the only person in France that was trapped in SAO,” she stated, her boredom evident in her tone. The class whipped round to stare at both girls as Marinette laughed.

“Well, your dad did stop the press from printing my name as far as I know.” Marinette chirped with a smile. She then walked over to Kirito and let her head rest on his shoulder.

Max looked at her in awe, “Are you really Irakusa?”

“Yup,” she replied happily then checked the notification that popped up. “Hey, guys they calling for everyone who wants to join the boss room raid to head there now. Do you want to stay around here or join in the raid?”

“Let’s join the raid for old times sake.” Asuna said and the rest of the group nodded. The group’s wings came out quickly and to the class’ disbelief, they flew off without any of them using the weird hand control remote that they all had to use.

Before they could say anything however all of them found themselves back in the real world, their session having timed out. They handed back all the hired gear without protest then turned to Lila. They wanted answers and they knew just where to get them from!


End file.
